Cartoon All-Stars in Sing and Dance with Barney
Cartoon All-Stars in Sing and Dance with Barney is a brand new All-Star Crossover created by TMNTHedgehog5, featuring Team Robot, Winnie the Pooh, The Great Valley Adventure Crew, The Weekenders, The Steam Team, The Mane Six, The Rainbooms and many other classic characters. Plot The kids and everyone from bunch of different worlds got some mysterious invitations for a party and later found out it was from Barney. He plans a party for all of his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Kathy and Tosha show up and recall some memories. Linda, Danny and Kim join them and the group goes camping in the forest. Coming back from that trip, Jason and Min arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality, Back in the treehouse, Barney tells everyone that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Cartoon Heroes Team Robot Adventure Team *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong *SpongeBob and Patrick *Finn and Jake *Rigby and Mordecai *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Sora, Donald and Goofy *Xion 100 Acre Wood Adventure Team *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Kanga *Roo *Eeyore The Great Valley Adventure Crew *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Ruby The Weekenders *Tino Tonitini *Lor McQuarrie *Carver René Descartes *Tish Katsufrakis Steam Adventure Team *Thomas *Percy *James *Gordon *Henry *Edward *Toby *Emily Mane Six Adventure Team *The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy) *Starlight Glimmer *Spike *The Cutie Mark Crusaders *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Shining Armor & Princess Cadence *Trixie *Discord The Rainbooms Adventure Team *Sci-Twi *Spike the Dog *Sunset Shimmer *The Human Mane 5 Many Others *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Russell, Sunil, Vinnie, Zoe, Pepper, Minka and Penny Ling *Geronimo Stilton, Thea Stilton, Benjamin Stilton, Trap Stilton and Pandora Woz *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde *Timmy and Brushbrush *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Joy, Aranea and Nellie *Sam and Max *Kiva Main Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Jeff *Keesha *Hannah *Stephen *Robert *Kim *Linda *Danny *Tosha *Michael *Kathy *Jason *Min Songs *Barney Theme Song *The More We Get Together *If You're Happy and You Know It *Mister Sun *Down on Grandpa's Farm *Itsy Bitsy Spider *BINGO *Do Your Ears Hang Low? *Growing *You Can Count on Me *My Family's Just Right for Me *The Airplane Song *My Yellow Blankey *The Clapping Song *A Camping We Will Go *And the Green Grass Grows All Around *Me and My Teddy *Twinkle Twinkle Little Star *Mr. Knickerbocker *Just Imagine *Castles So High *Old King Cole *If All the Raindrops *The Rainbow Song *Everyone is Special *You Can Count on Me (Reprise) *I Love You Sneak Peeks #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Full Video * Trivia * Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:All-Stars Crossovers Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney Crossovers Category:Thomas and friends Crossovers Category:My Little Pony Crossovers Category:The Rainbooms Crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers